The Koopa Kids
The Koopa Kids was an old series created by FreezeFlame22. It was a series about Bowser and the Koopalings, who at this time were referred to as Koopa Kids, and they lived on an airship in the sky and were portrayed as trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Carl and Donkey Kong, who would go on to get their own shows on FreezeFlame22's channel, also appeared, however they weren't really characters with their own personalities, more-so just gag characters who were just used for a quick show. The show ended on October 17th 2016, due to FreezeFlame's interest in the show going away at the time, and a reboot was announced later the following year. Bowser's Children was released October 4th 2017, officially replacing The Koopa Kids on FreezeFlame22's channel. Backstory FreezeFlame22 was inspired by another creator, SMG4, to create a comedy series in early 2013, and this type of comedy could be seen in the episodes. He wanted it to be about the Koopalings because he was a fan of the characters, and was unhappy with other people's interpretations of the characters and wanted to make a series where he used his own. Shortly after the FreezeFlame22 channel was created, the first episode was uploaded. Despite this, the first episode to gain much of an audience was The Birth Of Bowser Jr., which helped gain FreezeFlame22 an audience. The series went on to last 3 seasons and 59 episodes. Cancellation In 2016, video activity from FreezeFlame22 started to slow down. Much of this was due to things going on in FreezeFlame22's personal life, according to him, however what wasn't known at the time was that his interest in making the show had started to decline. He became unhappy with the lore he'd established within the show, such as Bowser having the children at the age of 13 and spending his whole childhood building the airship. As well as this he hated how the show effectively just split the Koopalings into friend groups rather than portraying them as a group as a whole. He also didn't like abundance of main characters, and felt this needed reducing, but didn't feel like he could just remove so many characters at once. The initial plan was for the show to just go on hiatus, and eventually get a Season 4. The Mafia's Thunder saga, put an end to Boom Boom's mafia and Messenger in the show, things FreezeFlame22 wanted to remove, and C U Later followed through by removing the airship and stating they were going to live in a castle from here on out. However, in early 2017, FreezeFlame22 started to have second thoughts about whether this was the right way to go, as he wanted to change the show so that the Koopalings were all adopted, and wanted to completely re-write Morton and Lemmy's characters. This eventually lead to FreezeFlame deciding to instead reboot the show, which lead to Bowser's Children being created. Episodes The episodes are listed with the number and season that they are chronologically. Whilst on FreezeFlame22's channel, the episode titles didn't actually acknowledge seasons, and some episodes weren't even given assigned numbers. (e.g. Fake Father was listed as "Episode 23", despite being the twenty-fifth episode, rather than Season 2-1). *''the Halloween and Christmas episodes weren't given an assigned number when on FreezeFlame's channel, however chronologically they are the tenth and eighteenth episodes of the series. '' **''these episodes also had an epilogue and prologue respectively, however these are not considered full episodes as they are simply just exposition for other videos. '' Trivia Category:FF22 series